


operation: meet the in laws

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Home for Christmas, Romantic Fluff, evie meets mal's fam for the first time and it's cute, it has one curse word alright, mal has a wholesome family bc i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: (DEARDESCENDANTS’ 12 DAYS OF HOLIDAYS DAY 11: COMING HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS)or it's christmas time and evie meets mal's family for the first time(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	operation: meet the in laws

“But what if—“

“ _Princess_ ,” Mal interrupted with a finger pressed to Evie’s lips as they sat in Mal’s jeep. “I promise you. They’re going to _love_ you,”

Saying yes to coming home from a hard semester in college for the holidays with Mal had been easy. They’ve been dating for over a year and Mal thought it was the perfect opportunity to spend Christmas with her girlfriend. Evie said yes so very easily. She wanted to spend Christmas with Mal really badly and since her mother was away on a business trip, it was the perfect occasion.

Except going home with Mal meant meeting her family. And to say Evie was terrified was an understatement. She wanted to cause a good first impression and was so nervous that she was positive Mal’s family was going to hate her.

Mal gave her a soft smile, easily reading her girlfriend’s thoughts (well, Evie was practically thinking out loud) and leaned to peck her lips.

“E, everything is going to be alright. If anyone’s going to have a hard time, it’s going to be me because I have the dumbest younger brother in the whole world,” She rolled her eyes. Hadie had been annoying her for a whole month, after she asked if she could bring her girlfriend home for Christmas. She reckoned the teasing was not going to stop.

Evie sighted.

“I know, I’m being a baby, but this is, like, your family. Your parents,”

“You’re not being a baby,” Mal shook her head. “Watch me lose my shit when I meet your mom,” She added with a chuckle.

“My mom’s going to love you, M,” Evie laughed and blushed when Mal gave her an amused look. “Fine, alright,” Evie took a deep breath and smiled. “I’m ready,”

“That’s better,” Mal grinned seeing her girlfriend smile. “You’re going to love all the embarrassment that is reserved for me,”

Evie couldn’t help but laugh.

//

Evie was still nervous as they stood at the door. Mal gave her a tender cheek kiss before opening the door.

“I’m home!” She called distractedly and pulled Evie’s bags inside.

“ _Mal!_ ”

From the kitchen, a woman that Evie easily recognized as Mal’s mom showed up with the biggest smile and she ran to hug her daughter and fill her with kisses and hugs. Mal’s dad soon joined in and Evie smiled seeing Mal grin in their embrace.

“Mom! Dad!” Mal laughed and hugged them back. “It’s so good to see you too,”

“I’m so glad you’re back, kiddo and… _oh_ ,” She pulled away from Mal and her gaze rested on Evie, who blushed immediately, feeling all the nervousness coming back.

“Mom, Dad, this is Evie,” Mal swooped in and held Evie’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “My girlfriend,” She added with a grin.

“It’s really nice to meet you,” Evie replied shyly but she felt a little of her anxiety wash away seeing Mal’s excitement from the corner of her eye and flashed them a smile. “Thank you so much for letting me stay over,”

Mal smiled softly at the sight of her mom pulling Evie for a hug and her dad offering to take her bags upstairs. Evie truly was so easy to love; she had no doubt in her mind her parents were going to like her. Still, it felt _so fucking good_ to actually see it happen. She was so distracted that she wasn’t fast enough to stop her brother from slapping the back of her neck.

“Sup, loser,”

Mal turned around to see her younger but taller brother with a boyish grin and glared at him.

“Keep that up and you won’t last long enough to open your gifts, Hadie” She grumbled. “Or maybe I should just shove those gifts up your a—“

“Nice to see you too, sis” Hadie laughed, cutting her off, knowing better than to let her curse in front of their parents. He’d usually let it happen and rejoice on Maleficent giving her an earful about language inside that house but he decided to be nice today (at least about that). Then he pulled her for a hug, hearing her grumble some more. “Aw, don’t be such a sour dragon,” He teased and looked over at Evie who was easily making conversation with Maleficent.

“ _Don’t you dare_ ,” Mal hissed, following his gaze. “Don’t you dare embarrass me in front of my girlfriend,”

“ _Wouldn’t think of it_ ,” Hadie snorted and looked over at Evie again with a smirk.

“Is she a sour little dragon around you too?” Hadie greeted Evie with that and to Mal’s surprise, Evie laughed. “You must be Hadie,” Evie greeted and joined them. She very much heard Mal grumble something similar to _‘I’m not little’_ and hardly contained a smile. She placed a kiss on Mal’s cheek and Hadie watched curiously, as Mal immediately stopped grumbling and cracked a smile.

“Sour? Not at all. Must be you,”

Mal snorted and leaned into Evie, making her laugh too. They were a bit lost in each other, giggling and touching and hugging, which wasn’t unnoticed by Hadie. He raised a brow but left them to it and sat on the couch.

“Feisty, eh?” He whispered to himself with a smile.

“See, I told you he’s a bully,” Mal whispered with a pout after a bit.

“Ow, being sour again, baby dragon?” Hadie teased from the couch, clearly trying to get a rise out of her.

“ _I’m older than you!_ ” Mal whined immediately.

“Alright, stop that, you two,” Hades showed up with a chuckle and gave Evie a smile. “Dinner’s ready,”

Evie watched as Mal glared at her brother, her cheeks red and as Hadie raised a teasing brow before he got up and walked over to the kitchen. Mal offered a hand to Evie and the blue haired girl giggled a bit when Mal grumbled all the way to the kitchen.

//

Evie realized soon enough that she had nothing to worry about and almost felt embarrassed for nagging Mal with all of her worries. Dinner went by really smoothly and Mal was all smiley again, proud as hell that her family (yes, even her stupid brother) seemed to really like Evie. Hades was happy to indulge Evie’s love for fashion and Maleficent wanted to hear all about where and when she met her daughter. Evie was happy to answer those questions, making Maleficent squeal and Mal blush endlessly (in a good way).

After dinner, the girls found themselves alone on the couch, as Hades made sure Hadie would help in the kitchen (“ _We have a guest, mister!_ ” He had said to his son).

“See? I told you they were going to love you, princess,” Mal smiled and shyly crawled into Evie’s lap.

“I’m sorry I worried so much,” Evie gave Mal a sheepish look and pecked her lips. “I really like them too,”

Mal’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah?”

“Sí, M,” Evie grinned. Mal blushed very hard, for a number of reasons but Evie knew the main reason was that it meant a lot to her that Evie liked her family.

“ _Wow my hair isn’t on fire but this room is steaming!_ ”

Mal wanted to crawl into a hole. On the other hand, maybe death would be kinder in this moment. Her brother showed up from nowhere and after he shouted that statement started throwing pieces of mistletoe at the both of them, cackling so much his hair lit up for a moment.

“Hadie, I swear to god, I’m going to…” Mal growled angrily at him, fully afraid that Evie would feel upset over his stupid prank but trailed off just as fast, realizing Evie was full on snort-laughing, laughter that filled the room so beautifully that Mal fully fell in love with Evie all over again in that moment.

Hadie mouthed a _‘you’re welcome, loser’_ before leaving with an obnoxious smile and Mal rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Evie, who was still giggling softly, her worries gone and forgotten, and cupping her cheeks.

“ _God_ , I love you, my princess,” Mal whispered. “I’m so grateful you’re here with me,”

“I love you too, beautiful,” Evie whispered back, feeling herself blush. “I’m so grateful to be here with you too,” She then grinned and grabbed one of the pieces of mistletoe that Hadie threw at them. “Guess you have to kiss me now,”

Mal snorted but leaned in.

“ _Gladly,_ ”

It was a fairytale type of kiss. One to remember, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!
> 
> DAY 11!!! 
> 
> (idk if i'll be able to post day 12 tomorrow, would y'all mind if it comes a lil late?)
> 
> ENJOY, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND SEE YA NEXT TIME!
> 
> :) x


End file.
